Magic Stones
Magic Stones are the premium currency of Puzzle and Dragons. They are essential to progressing in the game, as they are needed for a chance to obtain the most powerful monsters or to expand monster storage capacity. They can be bought for real money or are slowly obtained through regular gameplay. Uses for Magic Stones ;Revival :If you die in a dungeon, you can spend one Magic Stone to revive with full HP. This is not recommended for non-paying ("non-IAP") players. ;Recover Stamina :For one Magic Stone, you can restore one full bar of stamina. Any additional amount of stamina you already have will "roll over" - for instance, if you have 10 out of 50 Stamina when you use a Magic Stone, you will refill to 60 Stamina (but you will not gain any more over time until you're back down below 50). This is not recommended for non-IAP players until their rank is high enough to make it worthwhile (at least 100 Stamina, as a rough guide). ;Expand Monster Boxes :You can spend one Magic Stone for five additional Monster Boxes, which lets you store five more monsters (up to a maximum of 2,000 monsters). This is essential as you progress in the game. ;Expand Friends :Once you've reached 50 friend slots from ranking up, you will unlock the option to spend one Magic Stone for five additional friend slots (up to a maximum of 300 friends). ;Rare Egg Machine :You can spend five Magic Stones on one roll for a chance to receive various rare monsters. For more details, see Egg Machines. How to get Magic Stones ;Clearing dungeons :You obtain one stone for clearing a dungeon for the first time. :*Clearing all levels of any dungeon (normal or limited-time) will give you a Magic Stone. :*If a dungeon contains both Normal and Technical levels (such as Friday Dungeon), clearing all the Normal levels will give you a stone, and clearing all the Technical levels will give you another stone. :*A limited-time dungeon's "Clear" status does not reset after it closes and re-opens, so you can only ever get one stone from it. :*The only exception is if there were new levels added to the event dungeon after you cleared it, because this is technically a different dungeon in the game data. Beating the new levels will give you a second Magic Stone. :You also obtain one stone for clearing a dungeon on Challenge Mode for the first time. :*Challenge Mode is unlocked after clearing the Castle of Satan in the Abyss Technical Dungeon. :*You can attempt Challenge Mode for any Normal or Technical dungeon you have previously cleared. This is denoted by a star next to the word "Clear!" on top of the dungeon name. :*In Challenge Mode, you only provide 1 monster: the team leader. Every other monster used in the dungeon must be chosen from your list of friends. All friends will show up in Challenge Mode regardless of the last time they were active. No Pal points are earned for Challenge Mode. Friend leader skills do not activate in Challenge Mode. ;Occasional gifts :If you have played this game for a long time, you will receive some Magic Stones on certain milestone days as a cumulative log-in bonus. For more details, see Log-in Bonus. :During events, which occur about twice a month for a few days, players receive one Magic Stone (or, more rarely, a Tamadra or PAL points) per day via in-game mail. :At times, players may receive compensation for bugs in the game in the form of Magic Stones. ;In-app purchases (IAP) :Finally, Magic Stones can be bought for real money, as detailed below. Advice for non-IAP players In the early game, since Magic Stones come so easily through clearing dungeons, it's fine to roll the Rare Egg Machine a few times to get strong monsters for your team. It's highly recommended to do this during Godfests only, otherwise there's a high chance of getting something less useful. There is one Godfest per event, so likely every 2-3 weeks. The "Rare Egg Machine" button will have yellow text saying "GODFEST LIVE!". Once you have a solid team, spend Magic Stones as needed to expand your Monster Boxes to store evolution and feeder materials. Outside of very specific circumstances, do not use Magic Stones to revive, because if a dungeon kills you once, it will probably kill you again. If you need to ask, you don't need to revive. (Think of it this way: Five stones equal one pull at the Rare Egg Machine. If you spend x stones to beat a dungeon, will you come out with a monster that you feel was worth x/5 pulls?) You can spend stones to recover stamina once your rank is high enough that it's not practical to wait or rank up to refill it. Non-IAP players are advised to only do this for certain urgent Dungeons such as Super Metal Dragons Descended, and only if they have enough stamina to make it worthwhile (e.g. 100 stamina for 2 runs at a 50-sta dungeon). Buying Magic Stones Magic Stones can be bought for the following prices as in-app purchases. zh:魔法石 Category:Gameplay Category:Magic Stones Category:Basic Info